RWBY: The Castles
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: The Castles. Formed by a race unknown to those who live in the world of remnant, who live their lives in peace until scientists from our own world branch together three worlds. The world of remnant, our world of Earth and the Solar System and finally the world of the mysterious castles. Based on the Stick Figure Series "Castle" and "RWBY".


_The following fanfiction is actually in truth a crossover between a stick figure flash animation series called "Castle" and the hot new american anime type show called RWBY. I actually thought of making this awhile ago and since I'm in a bit of a bad way I guess I'll write this and see how I feel afterwards. I hope you enjoy. Look up the Castle Series if you'd like to know more about this crossover._

They began in a hallway. How they got there, Ruby didn't remember. It was a rather dark hallway in a building she knew nothing of. Blake and Weiss proceeded ahead of Ruby and Yang along with another man whom they had met somewhere before. Ruby didn't remember his name, only that he had a sword. It didn't use dust like their weapons, it was almost like Jaunes in design but it was much more Katana looking. Regardless they were still in this hallway. The man had said something about a book, an artifact that he was being paid to deliver to a research team who was currently situated back at beacon. Ruby remembered now, they weren't at beacon, but where were they? She still couldn't remember. All she knew was that she was walking and that they needed to find this book. As they continued to walk, it seemed like the hallway was not getting any shorter. Ruby turned to Yang who had a stoic face on which exhumed a aura of vigilance.

"Whats the matter sis?" she asked Yang who looked at her startled by her sudden speech. Yang opened her mouth to respond when suddenly Blake raised her fist silently ordering the group to halt. Weiss, who was a few feet behind her chimed up.

"What is it? Do you hear something?" She asked Blake as she too held a aura of vigilance. Her Aura however contained mixed traces of fear as the same questioned loomed over them all. Where were they?

They stood there for a long time, the only movement being Blakes head looking at the four walls that covered the hallway. Ruby stood there two looking around until she noticed something quite peculiar. The man who had been with them had dissapeared. No sound came from behind them, not even a shallow breathing to signify he was somewhere in the pitch darkness that they had become accustomed to.

"I-I don't like this maybe we should just head back." Blake finally stammered out. The three of them nodded their agreement, Yang and Weiss giving vocal agreements. Ruby and Yang turned around to spot something frightenining to the young huntresses. A man shaped figured stood illuminated in the dark. It was if their vision was being enhanced so that they could see this lone figure standing there behind them. Its head was hung down, which caused its face to be overcast by shadow. They all stared at the figure in a kind of nervous fear on gets when they are confronted with something they can not comprehend. Something horrifying almost out of a movie of sorts.

Rubys vision blurred for a moment, as was caused by a brief moment of hyper focus. As she shifted her vision back to normal a sharp whispering sound entered her ears and with it came a voice.

"You.. will know an endless suffering.." the voice said shrouded in a mist filled tone that came only to the demonic in nature. Ruby began to shake uncontrollably. She had never been this afraid before. Why was she afraid? She had her team with her, and the being was only by itself. She looked to the others finally but their expressions were that of a questioning nature.

"Hey! Buddy! You lost or something?!" Yang shouted out towards the figure.

Ruby looked back to the figure which caused the voice, which only she could hear to return.

"Your friends will perish.. their bodies will break.. and you will forever be tormented by your failure." the voice continued its horrifying taunting. Ruby now physically shook which caused Yangs attention to shift to her out of responsibility.

"Rubes, you okay?" she asked concerned.

Ruby looked to Yang and then noticed something.

The ceiling was cracking. Then she felt it.

"YANG WATCH OUT!" Ruby cried. As a demonic form burst from the ceiling and hung behind Yang idly. Its jagged teeth sunken into the blondes shoulder. Her face was that of unbelievable pain and sadness.

"Ru-ruby..?" she asked before faster then even the red haired girl could comprehend the demonic form shot back into its hole with Yang still in its clutches. A sickening scream came from the hole as audible agonizing sounds followed it.

"YANG!" Weiss screamed before the wall next to her exploded into fragments as well.

The dust from the explosion settled quickly which left Weiss standing still staring into the pitch blackness that envollped the entrance to the now cave sized tunnel in the wall. She turned to Blake to make sure her teamate was unharmed when she notice the faunus was two feet off the ground and impaled by an invisible tendril. Weiss looked on in horror as the tendril violently slammed the faunus's

body into the wall opposite its dwelling before smacking the heiress into the ceiling. As her limp body crashed against the solid structure of the tunnel the tendril wrapped itself around her leg and with a force unnatural to the earth smacked the huntress towards the floor.

A sickening sound was heard as Weiss's body physically bounced off the solid rock. Ruby, paralyzed in a fear unknown to her before slumped to the ground, the only thing that made any sense out of all this was the tears that had found their way to her eyes. She somehow brought herself to look towards the human figure from before which now stared into her vary soul with eyes that would stop a mans heart in a second and a smile that met the eyes in a shared horrifying outlook.

It seemed to shamble towards her at first but then in a flash it had its hand around her throat and her pinned firmly yet not violently against the wall. She continued to cry as she was now in the monsters grasp. She began to hear the deep pitched whispering again as its mouth came close to her cheeks. A rough tongue lapped against her cheek, as if it was drinking in her sorrow.

"Embrace your suffering mortal.. you will endure torture for time eternal." The voice said before it dug its teeth in a similar manner that the demon had done to Yang into Rubys shoulder. Pain flowed through the young girl as a high pitched screaming entered her mind. She heard thousands if not millions of people suffering at once, she watched as a whole race was exterminated in a similar fashion. She saw Beacon in ruin, and finally she saw the faces of her fallen comrades as they met their end. It was at the height of her pain that her body shot upward as she nearly hit her head off of Yangs bunk above her.

It had been a nightmare.


End file.
